


Slytherin Tactics

by DramioneDreaming



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blinny, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneDreaming/pseuds/DramioneDreaming
Summary: Written for the Rare Pairs Last Drabble Writer Standing contest hosted by @DramioneLDWS, a fluffy Blinny based on the colour Green
Relationships: Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 2





	Slytherin Tactics

Written for [DramioneLDWS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DramioneLDWS/pseuds/DramioneLDWS)

“Please tell me you did not buy a six-month-old a pet snake,” Ginny groaned, hastily closing the lid of the cardboard box she had taken from Blaise’s hands. She had known the moment he stepped through the floo that his radiant smile could only signal bad news, but had naively hoped he was going to tell her that his mother was coming for tea or some other more usual horror.

“That’s no way to greet the newest little Zabini,” Blaise chuckled, reclaiming the box.

“I’m fairly sure ‘little Zabini’ and your apparent inability to cast working contraceptive charms are the reason we ended up as parents in the first place,” Ginny grumbled in faux annoyance.

“And you wouldn’t change it for the world, so stop complaining, Red.” Blaise cut in, opening the box and withdrawing a small and admittedly rather cute looking green snake.

“This is the most underhand tactic you have used to date to try and force poor Luca into Slytherin house. I don’t know why you are so determined to make your son miserable.”

“Please, and the fact that the first gift he was presented with was a stuffed lion wasn’t your attempt to sway him to Gryffindor.”

Ginny rolled her eyes in response to Blaise’s usual complaining about their son’s favourite snuggle partner.

“So you thought that because he isn’t interested in the stuffed serpent you bought him in retaliation, you would foist venomous pets on someone whose first instinct is to put everything in his mouth?”

“Salazar will remain safely in his tank unless supervised until Luca is old enough,” Blaise affirmed, gently stroking the curious little snake as it wound its way between his fingers. “Besides, North American Green Snakes are non-venomous and famously docile.”

Sighing in resignation, Ginny reached out to boop the newest family member on its tiny nose, laughing when it gave a small hiss of annoyance in response.

“Fine. But if he’s having a bloody snake for a pet, the least you could do is turn his nursery back to its normal colour. All that green is giving me migraines.”

“I repeat that I only turned it green to show Luca’s support for his mother’s quidditch career. The Holyhead Harpies wear green last I checked.” Blaise flashed his trademark dazzling smile before placing a tender kiss on his wife’s forehead.

“Still not buying it.” Ginny tossed her red hair over her shoulder before turning towards their son’s room to check on the snoozing boy. “And Weasley’s have been Gryffindors for generations.”

“Good job he’s a Zabini then.” Blaise chuckled, returning the tiny snake to his cardboard home and mentally adding one point to the Slytherin side of their scoreboard. Only 10-and-a-bit years to go before his wife ate her words.


End file.
